You can if you try
by Whitsnitch
Summary: New story, this was in my head for a while. Dont know where i am going with this though. Its a Severus trains Harry story I think. There will be spanking of a preteen. Dont like dont read xD.
1. Chapter 1

Severus swore under his breath as the alarms went off. "Headmaster, what may I do for you?" Every other member of the staff would have had the courtesy to knock.

He extinguished the fire under the cauldron and turned around only to find a wand aimed at his face. He opened his mouth in shock, Albus had never drawn his wand on him, never. What had he done? The Potter-brat? He had only harassed him. Was that reason enough for Dumbledore to loose faith in him?

"Severus, whoom's side are you on?" Severus snape almost choked at the betrayal which clouded his greatest idols voice.

"Yours," he whispered and tried to lift his eyes of the threat that pointed straight at his forehead. A cold sweat covered his back and he licked his lips nervously, wetting them. He swallowed, trying to wet his throat, ineffectively.

"Swear it," Severus lifted his eyes to Dumbledores and blanched. The hurt, guild in those eyes stung. It hurt to see the broken trust, he swallowed hard, again.

"I already swore my loyalty to you once, sir." What had warranted this? Dumbledore knew full well, that he had to tread the 'new-celebrity' poorly. The sons and daughters of Deatheaters were only to keen to tell their parents of the Potter-brat. I they would only hint, simply mention that the treated the brat close to decently, he would be dead within the week.

"He clutched his scar at the feast while looking at you and again during breakfast today," Dumbledore said pain stretching his voice as he aimed the wand at Snapes right eyeball.

Snape inhaled and clutched his forearm tightly. The darkmark had stung quiet badly this morning and he had had a hard time hiding his pain.

"I have no explanation for that," he offered quietly while running his thumb over the snake, safely hidden under his sleeve, he drew his wand quietly. "Now, sir. Would you kindly lower your wand? I feel quiet uncomfortable and threatened." He knew, that should there come a duel, he would stand no chance.

Dumbledore blinked a second to long. "My boy, you frighten me these days, badly. I am worried, I barely find rest at night. Why don't you speak with me? You are nervous, you don't talk to me. You are never available. You are not around, you run from me, from everyone." Snape swallowed hard and watched Dumbledore lowering his wand. Severus looked back up and took a step back as he saw Dumbledores eyes more clearly. There was no twinkle, the steel blue, was deadly serious.

"I have my reasons," he said quietly and pushed his own wand up his sleeve.

"I never doubted that. Your behavior had me worried, concerned."

Severus stood motionless as Dumbledore took a step back as well and tried to act casual while looking into the cauldron. "Rumors say you treat young Mister Potter worse than upmost necessary, worse than any other student."

Snape moved out of Dumbledores way as the old coot looked at everysingle cauldron. "You know why I have to act the way I do." Dumbledore nodded sadly.

"There are matters I wish to discuss with you." He finally said and went into Severus private quartes and said down in the armchair, my armchair, Snape thought bitterly.

Snape sighed and covered his cauldron. "Would you care for a drink?" He forced himself to offer as it didn't seem that Dumbledore would leave soon.

"A tea would be nice." Snape called his assigned houseelf and sat down opposite of his employer.

**Hey guys, I was just thinking about this a while and thought I might upload it. I don't have a clew where I am going with this, so don't hurry me.**

**As always, reviews, I ideas questions and so on are would be greatly appreciated.**

**Happy new year!**


	2. No sense

Severus poured himself a cup of tea and avoided Dumbledores eyes. The idea was crazy, why in Merlins Beard would Dumbledore trust him with that? Had he not proven, that he was not trustworthy? Anger build up in the pit of his stomach as he swallowed the way to hot tea, way to fast. A great deal of control later, and he had evened out his face again.

"Severus, I beg you." The mans voice cracked and Severus closed his eyes. He was not allowed to deny this, no matter what. He had to agree to it. He owed Dumbledore, he owed him his life.

"I already agreed." Snape spat and sat down his cup. "Now, please leave me and allow me a few more moments of peace." Dumbledore's eyes regained their twinkle and Snape almost swore out loud. The mood changes of this man were unreasonable. An hour ago, the man came in here, pulling his wand on him. Now the old man sat there, smiling and twinkling.

"Why, I will leave you to your charming self then." Snape almost rolled his eyes. But as he turned around to face the man and share a little of his charming self, the man was gone.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk and rubbed his hands against each other in a nervous habit. How was he supposed to tell him? What would he do if the boy rebelled?

"Come in," he called out camly and placed his fingertips against each other. There was no need to frighten the boy. But as the boy walked up to his desk it was clear, that he was frightened already. Whatever for, was unclear to him.

"Good evening harry, how are you?" He asked calmy and gave him his nicest smile. The boy only gulped.

"Good, thank you sir." Dumblebore frowned. Why in the hell, was the boy so nervous.

"Please sit down, Harry. I have something I need to talk to you about." Harry sat down immediately. But the boy looked at his knees, fully concentrating on them.

"You will move out of the Gryffindor tower, and move into the dungeons. Wait-" he held up his hand and the boy closed his mouth "this happens for your own safety. The plans are made. You have this weekend to get ready for it and mentally prepare yourself for a couple of hard weeks." Dumbledore paused, to give the boy a chance to object.

"You will spend your free time with Professor Snape, in training. I have no further say, in what you learn and when you learn. You may try to reach an agreement with Professor Snape, as to when you can meet up with your friends." Dumbledore paused again and placed his hands on the table. Wasn't the boy going to object? He had prepared himself for a fully thrown temper tantrum.

"Under Professors Snapes supervision, you will be instructed in advanced Defense and offense, just as Potions and transfigurations. This might be overwhelming now, but these steps must be taken, to secure your own well-beeing." Dumbledore ended. He bit his teeth together hard. This was a lousy explanation.

"Professor, why am I always different?" Harry finally asked, his voice barely audible.

"different in the same sense as special?" Dumbledore returned the question and the boy shrugged.

"Well, as you know, there was this very dark wizard Voldemort, or who-must-not-be-named. You were told, that your parents were killed by this man, by Hagrid, I assume?" Harry looked up and nodded.

"As you might have summed up, he came there to kill you, that's why you have this little scar on your forehead. The scar that made you famous. Now, there are still people around, evil men and women that try to obey every order ever set, by this creature. We have the reason to believe, that they are planning something, that might put you in severe mortal peril." Dumbledore paused, he wanted to see the boys reaction to that. But the boy merely nodded. There was no fear in those eyes.

"As we want to avoid harm, we intend to place you in Professor Snapes care." There was a flicker of something in the boys eyes. Hatred?

"Sir, Snape hates me. He does. I can do nothing to please the man. He hates me. He will make this impossible." Harry finally broke loose, but it wasn't a scream, nor a whine, it was a whisper.

"Well, there. Then you have something you two might want to work on. But I assure you, _Professor _Snape does not hate you. He might dislike you, but he doesn't hate you."

Harry pressed his lips together tightly. There was no sense in discussing. That was something already decided. There was no sense.

"Very well, I think we have covered that. So, Harry, how are your studies going?"


	3. Another step of life

Harry sat there and shared the whole story with his best friends Hermoine and Ron. He was nervous. Hermoine had taken in the news a little calmer. She was always the logical one. But Ron was downright furious. Harry ducked his head as the boy jumped out of his armchair.

"Wait till I tell my mom. Dumbledore has finally gone barmy. He can not do this to you!" Ron ranted and fisted his hand. The first best friend he ever really had. Dumbledore was not going to take him from him.

"Well, I think that if Dumbledore thinks that it would be safest for Harry to remain with Professor Snape, it will have its reasons. Lets just wait, Ron. It will all turn out right." She said confidently, but didn't feel like it. What was the reason behind all this? She had always praised herself that she was able to figure out problems fast and with the best possible solution. But now, she didn't know what to do.

"Yeah Ron, calm down. I will be alright. If it's really bad, I will tell Dumbledore and he will get me out of there." Harry said, knowing full well that that was most probably not true. The Headmaster had seemed set, his mind had been made. And the man was so scary in some sense that Harry had not dared to question nor deny him. He had tried once, but what had that done? Nothing.

The three sat in silence for a moment and stared at the fire. Harry leaned into the covers carefully, he was fully healed now, but it had been bad. It had never been so bad before. He squeezed his eyes shut as he thought of the last night home. No, he was not going to relive that again. He had sworn himself not to think of it until he had to return back.

"Well, its almost curfew now. 20 Minutes, we will walk you up, okay?" Hermoine said and Harry nodded thankfully. Why in the hell was he so fucking nervous? It shouldn't be bad. The man was his teacher after all, and a teacher was not allowed to do anything.

Ron kept on mumbling in a low voice, sharing all the insults he knew for the man. Harry almost smiled but the uneasy feeling in his stomach kept him from it. Hermoine frowned. They were acting as if they were going to a funeral. They walked up to Dumbledores office and said nothing, no last words. Harry smiled slightly, he wasn't going to die, god, why did he have to be so afraid of this?

"Well, we will see you tomorrow for breakfast, then." Hermoine said uncomfortably and then proceded to play with a non-existent fuss on her cloak.

"Yeah, see you in the morning, and Harry, if you wont come for breakfast, we will come to get you. All right?" Ron said and Harry saw the certainty in his eyes and nodded, feeling no more reassured then before, but his friend had at least try to make him feel better.

They both hesitatently walked away from the office and finally the Gargoyle opened. Harry swallowed hard and forced himself to step onto the marble staircase.

"ah, Harry my dear boy." Dumbledore greated and waved Harry forward. When they were both yet again seated Dumbledore said nothing, he simply looked at him. It didn't take 5 seconds until Harry felt his eyes avoiding the steel blue ones.

"You must not be nervous. Why don't you see this as another task, something to Master? It is simply one little step that may be inconvenient and uncomfortable for you right now. But you will get used to it, and you might find out, that living with Severus Snape is not so bad after all."

Harry almost snorted. Yeah, right.

"Okay then, it is time for you to greet your new teacher Master Snape." Harry looked up bewildered for a second but was already pushed towards the Fireplace.

"I will do this for you, but the next couple of times, you will have to do so by yourself.

"Severus, quarters." Harry pushed against the invisible force in his back but was then mercilessly pushed into the green flames. He threw is arms up to cover his face and screamed in fear as he felt the warmth on his face.

The next thing he knew, was that he was whirled around and then suddenly thrown out onto the cold dungeon floors, some boot right before his face.

Harry flushed furiously and scrambled to his feet. Why was he always that clumsy.

"Potter, graceful." Snape sneered and Harrys embarrassment transformed into anger in the flash of a second.

"Don't stand there and stare at me. I will show you to your room." Harry pushed his chin up. The little good for nothing bum, what was he supposed to do?

He followed his least favorite Proffessor into his private living room and could barely master his curiosity. It was, by all means, not gorgeous but it was pretty enough, cosier than the Commonroom. And that meant a lot.

He found himself in front of a wooden door a couple of seconds later. "There. I will see you in the livingroom tomorrow morning at 7. I trust you can condone your childish needs until then?" Harry nodded numbly and opened the indicated door and stepped through. He jumped at least a foot high as the door slammed shut behind him.

**Hey, sorry this one is short again. I kinda don't get to the point where I can make these chapters longer. But I think that that will change, as soon as I get to the training part. Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!**


	4. A new friend

**Well, first things first. **

**I am sorry for my spelling. I still try to make progress and I am sorry if I mistakingly misused quite and quit and quiet. I am still not very sure when to use which, but I try.**

**Then second, thanks a lot for your reviews!**

**Visitkarte, are you German? Well, here comes Chapter number four. Finally Snape and Harry interaction, and please give me a chance. English is not my first language but I try to improve. And this is only my second story, I still have to figure things out. **

**Have fun reading and let me know what you think, especially you Visitkarte, I love your reviews. **

Snape fumed as he stared at the door he obviously closed a little to harshly. The defiant little brat. How dare he? He would soon learn his place. But what to do with him? He knew that defense should be the first to come. But how could one really learn defense without knowing offense, and how could one really learn any of that without knowing a little charms? Severus sighed lightly and walked back into his living-room. So a schedule would be best. It would help the Brat to know when to do what and what to study, A small routine could only help him. A tight watch is what the boy needed. But there was the problem again, what to learn?

Transfigurations, Minervas class should suffice for now, but charms, Fillius was the best at his art, but they weren't learning fast enough, not for his liking. So there had to be at least one hour a week. A hour was enough. Potions, yes, he would not have his ward failing. Even if no-one knew. Dumbledore knew, that was enough.

So potions, saturdays 3 Hours. That would give him enough time to finish at least one potion. Defense. That was the most important. Everyday. An hour everyday. Between afternoon classes and dinner. That would give the brat enough time to finish his homework and see his friends a little. After dinner, well an hour of offense wouldn't hurt. But would it be smart to teach him that just yet? He would only misuse it. Snape frowned and crosses Offense of the list. Not yet. He at first had to make sure the brat obeyed him without question. He had to make sure the boy was trustworthy. But the kid had to much time on his own between dinner and bed. Was he willing to spend that much time with the brat though? No, he had to find something the brat would profit from without him being there the whole time. Sports, real sport not quidditch. But what was there. Hogwarts didn't offer something, and he for sure couldn't send the boy to a wizard sports organization. Every dratted wizard knew the boy. So Mugglesport. There was for sure a Muggle who trained some kind of a sport that knew of the Wizard society but didn't have bonds to any death-eaters. Karate, or something like that. He would have to talk to Dumbledore, make him find something. Snape smiled. Yes.

Harry settled down on the king-sized bed. The room was pretty. He couldn't doubt that. He had a portrait of some old man here. A man who looked familiar. The old man looked at him, didn't leave his eyes of him even for a second. Harry quickly looked at his feet. But curiosity won and he stood up and walked up to the portrait.

"Good evening, sir. My name is Harry Potter." he said quietly while looking at the golden tag.

'Salazar Slytherin.' Harry frowned at it. The founder of Slytherin, why was his portrait in Snape's Guest bedroom.

"To you too, Mr. Potter. I am Salazar Slytherin. The founder of the noble house of Slytherin." The man dressed in expensive black robes replied and bowed his head slightly. Harry felt stupid but followed his urge to bow back.

"So you are the ward the current Headmaster and head of Slytherin house where talking about," he said, it wasn't a question it was recognition of a fact.

"Yes sir." Harry said while looking at his room again.

He was mighty glad he had some sort of company now, he wouldn't stand it to be all alone at all times. The room was big, not grand, but big enough. He had his own ebony desk and ebony Bookshelf, plus a walk-in closet. He slowly began unpacking his trunk which stood by the closet door. The Walk-in closet was almost bigger then the room itself. But it had bookshelf's towering the back-walls. They were rather empty. Harry slowly walked over and glanced at the titles.

'The dark arts- a way to defeat them' he read "by Salazar Slytherin. Harry frowned. So they were by the man in the portrait. He shouldn't touch them then. They must be worth a fortune. Why where they hidden in the back of a closet then?

"Sir, you wrote books?" he called and walked back out into the room and looked at the man, who bid respect with every hair on his head.

"You were able to read the title?" Salazar asked, confusion showing clearly in his face.

"Well, yes sir. I can read." Harry said and looked mortified. "Sorry sir, I didn't mean to be cheeky." He said as fast as he could, afraid that the only source of company he had could leave him.

"No offense taken, little serpent." Salazar said and waited for a reaction and he was not disappointed. The boy looked at him questiongly.

"Listen Mr. Potter, the books, lining the back of the closet, are written in Parsel. Parsel is the language of . well we call ourselfe's 'Serpent-tounges', others call us Parsel-tounges. So every other wizard would have only seen lines. You on the other hand were able to read it, that means that you are able to speak and read the language of Serpents, also known as snakes." Harry opened his eyes wide.

"So thats why the snake in the Zoo understood me." He breathed and hurried back into the closet carefully bringing out the book.

"Yes." Salazar said, eying the boy carefully laying the book down on his desk.

"I could translate if for you, sir." Harry offered and looked at the book longingly. Salazar laughed. How he had always wanted to have someone translating the book for him. But no-one was ever able to. And he for sure would not ask Tom Riddle. The little bastard would for sure ruin his little treasures.

"Yes, you could. I am surprised you can read it. Not every Serpent-tongue was able to read and speak. Most had only one of the privileges. I have been the first in over 300 years who could do both, and you are the first one I met after that."

Harry looked at the old man wide-eyed. "Why did you never translate it yourself, sir?" He asked as he flipped open the cover.

"Well, first. In my time, we never thought of a spell to have our words print itself onto paper. So I would have had to write everything again. Second, I was very old by the time I wrote this, and I died before I ever realized that I wrote them all in parsel." Harry frowned.

"Just like you. When you first saw the book you didn't realize that it was parsel. For serpent-tongues parsel seems no different from english until we are told. I was the only serpent-tongue alive and I never realized I wrote in parsel until a student of mine reckoned that he only saw lines. I was devastated seeing work of years lying to my feet, worthless." Harry looked at him, almost pityingly.

"My son, who inherited my gift, only inherited the speaking. So he was not able to translate the books. This went on even beyond my death and the death of my great-grandchildren. Soon, my books were forgotten." Salazar indicated to the walk-in closet. "I had Phineas safe the books and store them there. Phineas was the last living relative of mine I ever met in person." Salazar went on. Harry leaned back in his chair.

"He got them from the chamber and was furious when he found that he too had not inherited the gift of mine. He threatened to burn every book ever written in serpent, but simply hid them in his office. They were stored in the headmasters office since then. Only as I knew that the current Headmaster took over, did I ask him to store them somewhere else. And he entrusted Severus Snape with it." Harry glanced at the book once again.

"Why did you not want them in the office with Professor Dumbledore, sir?" Harry asked. Salazar sighed.

"He wanted to store them with the item of Godwin Gryffindor, but my pride forbade that. You must see, that me and my cousin, did not get along very well. To my shame I must admit, that I am a man who holds his grudges for eternities."

Harry smiled. "You are like Snape- Professor Snape then." he corrected himself in a hurry as he saw Salazar Slytherin frown.

"Yes, I guess I am. It is a Slytherin trait I must admit." Harry smiled and returned to his book.

"Do you know the spell to imprint spoken words to paper. sir?" Harry asked as he looked at the book longingly.

"Yes." Salazar said but hesitated. Was he really willing to have the little boy carry the burden of translating the ton of books he had written. It was a tedious task. They spoke in a very old form of serpent these days. It was still understandable, but it was difficult to rephrase.

"Yes, I do. Repeat the wand movements after me first though." He said as he held the wand to his lips.

The boy mimicked his movements surprisingly very accurate. He didn't have to correct him once. "Now repeat after me. Put down your wand first though."

"Effingo orator ut paper." Again Salazar Slytherin was surprised.

Harry smiled proudly and soon was allowed to mix vocal and wand. He held the wand to the paper and drew it up to his lips and back to his paper in a complicated pattern while chanting "effingo orator ut paper."

"Good, now read out the title."

So they carried on. Harry translated the title and then Salazar had him stop.

"Very well, now say written by Salazar Slytherin, translated by Harry- James Potter." Harry stared up at the man.

"Sir, you don't have to do this." he whispered blushing furiously.

"Well, should I lie?" The man asked smirking much like Snape.

So Harry went on doing exactly as the old man told him to. He had imagined reading the book would be tedious, but it sounded just like english to him. He stopped after the first sentence and rephrased it into english.

"The dark arts, now dear reader, you might ask yourself as to how arts and dark fit into the same sentence, let me explain with the help of Mister Harry Potter." He read out loud and Salazar beamed at him.

"Very good young serpent apprentice, I shall be able to teach you much." the man said and smiled to himself.

Harry looked up, slightly confused. "But what do you want to teach me, sir? I mean, I already speak serpent, and Sn- Professor Snape wants to teach me stuff as well." He didn't know if it would be manageable for him to have more than one person teach him more than he wanted to know.

"Yes, I know that much. But I am able to teach you here at night, when you are sent to your room. And I can help you with your homework. We shall have much fun with each other. It has been ages since I had someone who was willing to talk to me." Harry hesitated.

"Well, you are the founder of the Slytherin house, I think that that makes you look less nicer to many." Salazar nodded sadly.

"Not many understand the real fortune of being a Slytherin. The person many call The dark Lord is not something I would call an outcome of Slytherin. He would not have been accepted in my days." Salazar hissed.

"Why is that, sir?" Harry asked mighty curious.

"Because he was not worthy to reside in my house. And that is not because he was a half-blood. That is because he seeked power in the wrong places. Slytherins are wrongly accused of seeking the dark. We do not, we only seek power and protection. In times of trouble we debate which side would be able to secure us more, the side of the light. or the side of the dark. We never seek power in the sense of out-powering others. This is what young Tom Riddle seeked the moment the hat was placed on his head." Harry was confused. This made no sense to him. So the slytherins seeked power, but they didn't?

"He wanted to be the leader of the dark. Slytherins dont seek leadership. We want to be lead." Salazar said as he saw the confusion in the boys eyes.

Harry understood now. So Voldemort had seeked power in form of leadership in his young age already and Slytherins didn't do that.

"He was cunning oh yes, and he was strong magically. But he was evil, already by that time. And we are not evil. That treat is simply associated with us now. Thanks to one little boy who had bad intentions at heart."

Harry looked at the book without reading it. So Voldemort was evil with eleven? That was scary.

"It is late now little serpent. You best go to bed. We shall speak with our serpent-tongue tomorrow." Salazar said as he saw Harry hiding a yawn.

"Yes sir. Thank you." Harry said while getting into his nightclothes.

"Shall I wake you in the morning?" Salazar offered. "You don't have to, I never sleep past 6." Harry smiled and sighed sadly as Salazar nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, and harry?" Harry looked up and almost fell over because he had one leg in the air trying to put on his pants. "Yes sir?"

"This will be our little secret, alright?" He said winking before walking out. He didn't even wait for a answer.

Harry slid under the covers and closed his eyes. He had an adult caring for him. Even if the adult was in a portrait.

Snape sighed and looked at the schedule he had just finished. Okay, the brat barely had free time after that but he had more than enough. He had ensured that he would see his friends at least an half an hour a day. And that was beside classes. He had even counted in his quidditch training. Twice a week. So if there would be more, oh well he would miss it. Time for bed. But he should check on the brat first.

He stood in front of the wooden door, there was not a sound. The brat slept.

Salazar sat in his armchair and smiled for himself. A new apprentice. In Gryffindor, he really should tease his cousin a little. But he had to keep it secret. At least until the brat was old enough to stand up to his fellow students. Being a Serpent-tongue was not regardet as a gift in the wizarding community nowadays. They were afraid of it. Just because of Riddle. He needed the boy to clean out this name.

He was not evil, yes, he never wanted Muggleborns and Half-bloods in his school, but that was because there were not raised the same. They were dangerous to their community. They didn't share the pride a pureblood had.

"Salazar, what are you smiling about?" Albus asked, he had watched the founder of Slytherin for a while now and was slightly amused. He had never seen the man smile.

"I don't know Albus. I simply am cheerful tonight." he mused before closing his eyes recovering for the night.

* * *

Harry stirred and stretched. He was still tired but he knew he had to get up now. He for sure didn't want to be late for his meeting with Snape. The man was scary, really scary.

"Good Morning, Mr. Potter." Salazar greeted.

Harry couldn't help but smile. There was someone who was there when he awoke.

"Good morning, sir." He replied before getting out of bed. His vision was blurry and his throat ached a little. He sighed, he really didn't want to catch a cold. He was so not in the mood for that.

"I hope you slept well." Salazar went on and watched the boy as he put on his glasses. His hair was outragious and he looked as if he had just awoken from the dead. But the smile that spread out over the boys face caught him off guard.

"I slept awesome, thank you. I hope you rested well, as well." With that he picked up the clothes he would wear today. His school uniform and the disgusting undergarments of his cousin.

"Excuse me now, I will be back in 5 minutes. I have to use the loo." Harry said before hurrying into the joining bathroom.

And true to his promise he returned only 5 minutes later.

"So, you have classes today. How are you doing with your studies?" Salazar asked as he watched the boy repacking his schoolbag.

"I am okay I guess. Not as good as Hermoine Granger, but better than Ronald Weasley." he replied blushing slightly.

"Are those your friends?"

"Yes, Hermoine is muggleborn, but she is the best student in the year. And Ron is my best mate. He is really bright too, but he is lazy. I am too I guess. But Ron has like six siblings I think." Harry said and sat back down on the chair by his desk.

"Hermoine, she is muggleborn you say?" Harry nodded and frowned as he saw a mild scowl on his idols face.

"Yes, but she is awfully bright. And she knows more than most second and third years. Okay, she is not so into sports than we all are. But she is really eager to study. And she is there for me, always. She is really good in potions too. Snape would never agree with me, but every other student knows. She is even better than Draco, and Draco is really good."

Salazar chuckled lightly. "You don't have to defend your friend. I believe you, and I trust that you are being honest about your friends. I was a little surprised that is all."

"But everybody says that you are racist." Harry mumbled and Salazar leaned against the frame.

"I am not racist boy, I don't think that Muggleborns are worth less, I simply think that they are a threat to our kind, a danger. The muggles dislike us, they don't trust us. And with Muggleborns, there is the fact that their parents who have nothing to do with our World are also invited to it." He paused to give the boy a chance to understand.

"I do not think Muggleborns aren't worth as much I consider them equal. I just don't think that their share the same pride as we do." He continued.

"Pure-bloods as they are called have been raised to understand the pride we have. Pure-bloods have been raised to value the Wizarding society. Muggles don't know of such things. They have pride in their History in their life."

"Yes, but now Hermoine gets to learn of our society and she knows of the muggle society. Just like I do. I was raised by muggles. We have the chance to learn of both. Pure_bloods, such as Draco Malfoy do not value the life of Muggles at all. But we value both. The muggle and the magic. I think that that is a great advantage. Not a disadvantage. And we all know that Muggles are not allowed to know of this world. We are careful with the news. Hermoine's parents know the same. They wouldn't go tattle. They are really proud of her I think." Harry said.

Salazar nodded. "Forgive me Mr. Potter, I am very set in my ways, but I shall learn to consider your point." Harry smiled.

"It is almost seven. Are you done ordering your school supplies?" Harry looked at his bag and nodded.

"Very well. I will see you tonight. You simply have to knock on my frame when you wish to talk to me and I shall come if I am not otherwise occupied."

Harry smiled at him broadly. "Yes, thank you sir."

Severus paced back and forth in his living-room. It was 2 Minutes to seven. Oh, he hoped the brat was going to show up and didn't oversleep.

"Good morning, sir." Harry said as he stood in the doorway to the living-room. He was nervous.

"Come in here." Snape said and pointed to the couch.

Harry sat down carefully, out of habit.

"Very well, this is your schedule. You will be here at the stated time, and do what is expected of you. You will do your homework, and you will get at least 90 % on every single one of your tests. You will obey all school rules and my rules." Harry nodded.

"You will be respectful with me at all times, and with every other elder in that case." Harry nodded.

"You will never, never lie to me."

Harry nodded again.

"You will obey me at all times, you won't question me."

A fourth nod.

"Very well. I will see you after classes then." Harry found himself alone a second later. Snape was gone. No other word. Harry tried to hide a hurt expression. Why couldn't Snape be a little like Salazar? He still had half an hour before Breakfast would start. He hurried back into his room and knocked on the portrait frame.

"Mr. Potter," Salazar said as he walked back into his portrait.

"I still have time until Breakfast. I thought we could talk a little more then." Harry hurried to say. Salazar smiled lightly.

"We can. What is your first class then?" Salazar asked.

"Defense against the dark arts." Harry said and sighed. "Qui- Professor Quirrel is so boring, sir. I bet that this subject would be my most favorite, but he makes it so boring. We haven't learned anything to actually defend us up to now. He goes on and on about Vampires."

"Don't whine, it doesn't suit you." Salazar chided and Harry blushed.

"Well, did you have homework?" he asked and Harry nodded. "Read your essay to me. I might be able to help you a little."

"What is a vampire? A vampire is a magical being that is known for biting people on the neck and sucking their blood. They are usually pale and gaunt, with sharp teeth for puncturing the neck. They have an aversion to garlic and can be kept at bay by its presence. Vampires are classed as Beings by the Ministry of Magic, a fact that led both Centaurs and Merpeople to decline the same status since they did not wish to be associated with the, They are not considered to be Wizards, and the treatment of Vampires is laid down in the Ministry's Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans. Although Vampires are studied in Defense against the Dark arts they are not considered a true threat to the Wizarding community."

Harry looked at Salazar and waited for a comment, hoping for some sort of praise.

"Very good. How many feet were you expected to write?" Harry looked into his homework planner.

"Two, I barely have one and a half though." Salazar smiled.

"Well, then lets fill it up a little. You can just add to the rest. I shall be able to tell you a little more.

However, this view does not appear to be universally held. Some people. such as various journalists, advocate that the Ministry should be "stamping out Vampires" rather than "quibbling about the cauldron thickness" I quote Rita Skeeter. while others act as Vampire hunters. Others hold the opposite view such as the author Eldred Worple who spent time living among Vampires and wrote a book "Blood Brothers; My life amongst the Vampires" He also considered the Vampire Sanguini as a friend." He waited for Harry to finish his last sentence.

"There, thats a little more than 2 Feet, and that should be 90 percent at least." Harry smiled and quickly put it in the right folder.

"Then I have double potions. But I think I am prepared for that. Snape will taunt me the whole time non-the-less." Harry sighed and looked at the potions book in his bag. He should really look over the potion ingredients one last time. But he could repeat it.

"Well, we should surprise the man then. I was a potions Master for a reason." Harry smiled and sat up straighter. "What was your assignment then?"

"Prepare for preparing a boil cure potion." Harry said and hushed a chuckle.

"Well, tell me about it then." Salazar smiled. The boy seemed rather bright, his defense essay had been awesome. It would have been at least 80 % before his addings.

"Well, the ingredients are dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs, and porcupine quills, but they have to be added after taking the cauldron of the fire." Harry said and then closed his moth. That was basically all he knew.

"What, is that all?" Salazar asked, if that was really all the boy knew now wonder that Snape was annoyed ever single time he came back from class.

"Yes, yes sir. I know that we have to add the dried nettles while the couldron is 57 degrees Celsius hot and then add two hundred milli-litres of water. Then we have to stir counterclockwise before adding 100 gram of crushed snake fangs. We then have to stir clockwise 5 times and wait until it boils then take the cauldron of the fire wait till its 93 degrees celsius and then add stewed horned slugs. Then we put it back on the fire wait till it boils and then stir counterclockwise 3 times and then clockwise 5 and a half times. then have it boil 1 and a half minutes. The we have to extinguish the fire and add the porcupine quills. It is basically done then." Harry said and looked at the desk top. Why the heck did he feel ashamed.

"Mr. Potter, that was better than your first try. Where are nettles used as well?"

Salazar asked trying not to smile as he saw the boy blush in shame.

"I don't know, sir." Harry hid his fingers which were playing with the hem of his shirt nervously.

"You don't know. Have you not considered looking that up?" Salazar asked chiding.

"No sir." Harry admitted and felt rather guilty, like a two year old caught with his hand in the cooky-jar.

"Well, they were used in the Queerditch Marsh for nettle tea. Try to remember that. Queerditch Marsh for nettle tea. The others are relatively common and have uses in other potions. Crushed snake fangs are found in the mouth of every snake. The more poisonus a snake the stronger the effect of the potion. The same with honed slugs. Though they are not poison. The higher the concentration of acid the better the results. Porcupine parts are used in cure potions for boils or rashes because porcupine has a very strong defense against rashes and such. This is the basic. You should know this and Snape might not consider you a total loss." Salazar said and the boy ducked his head nervously.

"I will go to have some breakfast now. Thank you sir." he said and offered a little smile before grabbing his bag and hurrying out of the room.

_____________

"So, how was your first night?" Hermoine asked and ignored Rons hideous table manners.

"It was okay actually. He had me go to my room when I arrived and I used that time to sort my clothes into my closet. My room is so big, you wouldn't believe it. You have to see it. Well, I then added stuff to my defense essay and looked over my potions stuff again." he lied. He felt a little guilty. But Slytherin wanted him to keep their 'relationship' secret. And he would do anything to keep him as his friend.

"Thats great. So how did this morning go?" Hermoine asked frowning. Harry was keeping something from them.

"Okay, Snape lectured me about his expectations and some rules but that was basically it. I then came here,"he blushed a little and Hermoine wanted to press the truth out of him right then and there but Ron threw his penny into the conversation.

"So he didn't like chop you up and use you as a potion ingredient?" Harry choked on his toast and Hermoine had to hit his back before he was able to breathe right again.

"No, he is a teacher after all." He laughed and even Hermoine smiled a little.

"Come on, lets go." She said finally and the trio got up and left the hall.

Snape had watched them through breakfast. It didn't surprise him that Hermoine wanted to know how things had been straight away, but it did surprise him that Harry had been smiling through his little talk. And then that they had laughed together really annoyed him. Who knew what the brat was telling them.

* * *

"Very well, those who forgot the essays for today please hand them in during your lunch-break today." He dismissed the class and Harry almost jumped in joy. They had no homework. Great.

"Urgh, Potions." Ron whispered as they left the classroom and Harry silently agreed with him. He was not in the mood for the man either.

"In," a silky voice said the moment Harry lined up in the line. Harry kept his eyes fixed on the floor as he headed towards the table he shared with Ron.

"Potter, what do I need to prepare a boil-cure potion?" Snape smirked evilly and Harry felt anger building up in the pit of his stomach.

But then he started recounting the ingredients, much to Hermoines and Snapes surprise. Ron simply returned Snapes smirk.

"Where was one of the ingredients previously used on an important event?" Snape asked and Harry blanched for only a second. Hermoines hand shot up once again. But he was not going to humiliate himself again. The first class had been enough.

"The nettles were used for Nettle tea at the Queerditch Marsh meeting." Harry said and avoided Snapes eyes. Thank god Salazar had talked to him this morning.

"Our new celebrity has apparently decided to act like a student. congratulations." The hated Potions Professor remarked sarcastically. "What are you waiting for?" He barked as no student moved.

Harry ignored Ron's huff. He had not expected a reward for his knowledge so he wasn't surprised. Harry paid close attention to his potion. He was not going to disappoint Salazar. And his potion was perfect. he smiled as he handed in his sample. Snape ignored him and Harry cleaned up his seat, ignoring Hermoines surprised face. Hah, he had shown him. He was not stupid after all. Ron huffed again as his potion turned to brick.

"Useless, Weasley." Snape said and Harry jumped in fright. he had not heard him coming. where had he come from? He had been at his desk only a little ago. "Evanesco." Snape said and Ron jumped up in his seat. His potion was gone. The work of a double period, gone.

"Is there something you wish to say, Weasley?" Snape sneered.

"No?, well, there is something I wish to say. You are to write an essay, two feet long on how you could brew your potion correctly." A few slytherins snickered and Ron closed his mouth so tight it hurt.

"I want you all to read chapter two of your potions books for next class. Don't even come if you are not prepared. I am tired of wasting my time." They were dismissed and hurried to lunch.

"The little piece of shit, mine wasn't that bad. I could have at least gotten some points." Ron swore as they entered the great hall. Harry sighed and ignored Ron. He wished he could go down to Salazar now. But he barely had time, and he had charms after Lunch.

"I forgot my charms book in the dungeons. I will meet you up there." Harry said as he grabbed a sandwich and hurried out of the great hall. Ron huffed again and turned to his plate, already filled with chicken wings.

Snape followed his new ward with his eyes. where was the brat going now?

Harry huffed breathlessly as he ran into his room and knocked on the portrait.

"He called me up in class and asked me questions, but I knew everything." He said the second Salazar entered his portrait.

"Well, that is a good thing." Salazar answered slightly amused. How long had it been that he had talked to a child. They were so cheerful and active.

"I have charms next. But I am perfect with the charm. And we had no homework. 'Wingardium Leviosa'," he said and he slowly had his book-bag float threw the room.

"Very good, Mr. Potter." Salazar praised. "Professor Flitwick will be able to reward points for that. Very good indeed." Harry smiled broadly.

"Please, call me Harry." He said as he turned towards the door, the bag secured on his right shoulder.

___________________

"Mr. Potter, may I ask you what you are doing here?" Snape barked as soon as he saw Harry leaving his room. Harry jumped again and scowled at the hated Professor. "I forgot my book, I thought it would be smart to retrieve it, sir."

Snape advanced him so fast that Harry stumbled into his doorframe out of fright.

"Are you being cheeky with me?" Snape asked, his voice dangerously low.

"No sir, sorry." Harry squeaked and blushed. Why was he so afraid. Snape could do nothing to him.

"I do hope not. Consider this your warning." Snape spat before hurrying out of his chambers. Harry sighed and relaxed his tensed up muscles.

"Lying to him is not a wise Idea, Harry." Came Salazar's voice from his room. "He shall be able to tell faster then you can apologize."

Harry nodded to himself and then ran out of the rooms to Flitwicks classroom.

**Well, here comes a new chapter. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think xD.**

**I hope you had a wonderful January and I hope your February will be even better!!!**


	5. Don't worry

CHAPTER 5

Harry had a blast in charms, he was able to perform his spell and was rewarded 5 points by Professor Flitwick. He was especially satisfied with his achievement, because he was able to do it faster than Draco. Ron was getting slightly annoyed and Seamus exploded his feather once more. He was having a blast. But he couldn't wait for the day of classes to be over. He had a new friend which he was longing to see. But he had Transfigurations first, and then he was supposed to do his homework assignments and then he had a 2 hour lesson with Snape. It didn't say what he was going to learn. Mighty annoying in Harry's opinion, but something he would have to deal with.

"Those of you, who were not able to accomplish the charm, please read the chapter on the levitating charm again and practice. Those of you who performed it flawlessly. Practice , practice and practice. Good job." They were dismissed.

"Great, now I have to read this stupid chapter again. It was boring enough the first time!" Ron whined as they made their way to their Transfigurations classroom. Harry ignored his whining as they sat down at their desk.

"Good evening. Today we will continue practicing our spell. Miss Granger, you will take this pea and try to transform it into a stone. The others, continue with your needles." Harry still wasn't able to transform his needle into a toothpick. It took the form of a toothpick but it was still metal, not wood. He sighed and tried again.

"You are to write an essay on the chapters 3-5 handed in next monday." Harry breathed a sigh of relieve. He had already read the chapters, so he would simply have to re-read them.

"Are you coming to the Common-room with us, or are you expected in the dungeons?" Hermione asked as the stood by the set of stairs.

"Snape wants me down there. But I am allowed to come up after dinner until 6:30 p.m.." Ron huffed in annoyance, but for once didn't complain.

"Okay, see you then." Hermione said as Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office. He wasn't supposed to be seen anywhere near the dungeons. So right now, when every student was out of class, it wouldn't be a bright Idea to run there. He needed no password, the portal opened as soon as Harry advanced it.

"Harry," Dumbledore greeted as soon as he bid the boy entrance to his office, "how has your first night been?"

"It was okay sir." Harry said and tried to keep his eyes of Salazar's portrait. "I am glad to hear that." Dumbledore said and decided to not say anything else.

"I have to go to the dungeons, sir." Harry said meekly as the silence grew uncomfortable.

"Yes, I am working on a different idea, of how you could get to your room in Professor Snapes chambers right now. You will not have to come up here, as soon as I finished it." Dumbledore said and glanced at the necklace that lay on top of his desk. It had belonged to James Potter once. One of the things that James wanted Harry to get, as he had stated in his will.

"This belonged to your father, Harry. He wanted me to give it to you. I am right now charming it, to be a port-key. A port-key is a device that will allow to travel from place to place. Much like the fireplace. I will set it to your room. You will have to activate it with a password of your choice. No one else, is allowed to know it. You shall only use it, if you are either in danger, or in privacy. You do understand that if you would vanish in eye-sight of someone, it would be most awkward." Harry nodded and walked towards the necklace. It was pretty, rather thin and silver.

"It is not quiet done yet, I still have to place some security charms on it. But you may come here tonight and it should be ready by then." Harry smiled and thanked him.

"Well, then you proceed to your masters quarters." With that an invisible forced pushed him towards the fire yet again.

"Snapes private Chambers." Dumbledore said after throwing in a handful of powder. The Flames roared and changed neon green and Harry yet again yelled in fear, as he was pushed into it.

He was thrown out of the fireplace only a second later and landed hard on his knees coughing out a lungful of ash. He swore under his breath as he got up and brushed the ash of his robes. Stupid, he could do it by himself if Dumbledore would show him how. But he didn't need to learn this anymore, did he? He would get the necklace later, would he? Dumbledore called it a port-key. A device that would allow him to travel to Snapes quarters.

He slowly walked into his room and placed his bag by his desk. Should he call Salazar now, or finish his assignments first? Wouldn't it be suspicious if Salazar would vanish from his portrait upstairs shortly after harry had arrived down here? He wanted it to remain a secret, so he shouldn't risk being found out. He sighed and pulled out his transfigurations textbook. Boring.

* * *

Snape sat in the chair in his office. He dreaded the upcoming 2 hours with the Potter-brat. Why did the foolish Headmaster trust him with that task? But he still hadn't decided what to do with the boy. He had not even talked with the headmaster about the sport he wanted Harry to do. He should do that right now. Instead of using the floo, which he despised, he walked up to the headmasters office, scowling at every single student who crossed his path.

"Severus, Harry just went through 30 seconds ago." Dumbledore said the moment Severus walked through the door.

"Well, I am glad the boy can follow simple directions. No, I am here to talk to you of an idea of mine." Severus said while declining the offered lemon-drop jar with a wave of his hand and an annoyed shake of his head.

"No, thank you Albus." he snapped as Dumbledore wanted to offer him one vocally.

"Aw, Severus. Well, then I shall enjoy them myself. How may I help you then, as you obviously didn't come here to simply have tea and biscuits with me?"

"I want Potter to learn some sort of Self-defense. I don't know. The Muggles offer tons of them. Karate, or Kung-fu. There are thousands as far as I know."

Dumbledore frowned, "That is a good idea, indeed. But isn't it dangerous for Harry to be unprotected?" It wasn't a question and Snape knew it.

"Yes, it is. But thats why I thought of an Muggle Club. We need someone who is familiar with us, but does not have social connections. You have your eyes and ears everywhere, Headmaster, I am sure you will find a suitable Candidate." Snape said and stood back up.

"Wait. Have you considered that Harry might want to take a friend or two? It wouldn't be so hard for him. And I bet young Mr. Weasley would enjoy it. Perhaps even Miss Granger." Snape closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Well, you are the Headmaster, Albus. Why don't you figure that out? I don't mind the boy taking his friends, as long as they don't come near my rooms." Snape snapped. But he did mind. He wanted Harry's entire focus on what he was doing. Nothing else. He would have to make sure that his two friends understood that.

"Good day," Snape said and walked out of the office without waiting for a reply. The boy best sat at his desk doing his homework now.

_____________

"Harry Potter," Salazar greeted smiling slightly as he saw the brat reading his textbook while chewing on the nail of his left thumb.

"Professor," Harry greeted happily and jumped up.

"You are fine, as I see." Salazar chuckled while sitting down in his armchair. "Yes sir. Classes were boring mostly though. How are you?"

"I am good. I simply came down here to tell you that your Master is coming." Harry blanched and hurried back to his desk. He hadn't even started on his essay.

"Thank you," he whispered as he heard the portrait to their chambers close and Salazar nodded, before leaving.

"Potter, come here." Snape called and harry quickly put down the book and hurried to the living room.

Snape scowled at him and indicated for him to sit down. How should he start this?

"Potter, the Headmaster decided for you to be placed into my care, so you have the chance to learn things, others don't. I will teach you advanced Magic in offense. Defense and other things, we shall come to later. As you are still in your first year of Hogwarts, your knowledge is not advanced enough for us to actually start practicing dueling classes. It may seem prudent to you, but the first couple of weeks shall be mostly theory at first. As soon as I think that you mastered the theory of certain aspects. I might be willing to teach you." He paused and put his copy of the schedule down on the table. The Potter brat seemed to accept his terms, so he continued.

"In the two ours after classes everyday, I want you to read at least 3 Chapters of whichever book I decide to give you. I shall quiz you every night on your progress before you are going to bed. So I expect you to read carefully. I will not accept laziness. Should I even think for a minute that you are not following my orders, and trust me I will know, you might face consequences you might rather not?" The boy gulped, Severus realized approvingly. A little fear always helped.

"The first book you are to read is your current school book. As soon as you have finished that I expect you to read this one." Snape put down a book on the table. 'Defense against the dark arts, how is it done?' There was no author name as far as Harry could see.

"I expect at least one essay per book. I might add some more assignments should I get the impression that you are not taking this seriously," he added as an afterthought.

Potter nodded and looked at the schedule. "Is there something that is unclear to you?" Snape asked annoyance clearly marking his words. Harry swallowed hard. There was nothing after dinner. But he was expected here at 6.30. Why should he be here if there was nothing he was supposed to do?

"Yes, sir," Harry said and blushed, he sounded so afraid. Snape sighed, stupid annoying little brat. "I wondered what I am expected to do after dinner. I mean after 6.30."

Snape looked at the schedule, and frowned. "The Headmaster and myself are currently trying to figure that out." He said and got up. He left, cloak billowing behind him. Harry sat there, shocked for a second. The man was so mad, all the time.

"Salazar," he called and knocked on the portrait lightly. He had tried knocking for the last 15 minutes but the man simply didn't show up. He sighed and sat back down. He finished his Transfigurations essay and reread the first three chapters in his defense book. Those were actually boring. They didn't say a thing about defense. They simply quoted opinions of important former wizards, speaking of the dark-arts and that one is best at defense if one knew the history. But all they learned about in History was goblin-wars. Harry sighed. He should write an essay on that. Just in case Snape expected one tonight. Who knew, the man always found a reason to torment him.

But it really annoyed him that Salazar was ignoring him. Why didn't he come. He had knocked a couple of times already. It had worked before, why wasn't it working now?

He dipped his quill into the ink and started writing the essay. Boring, stupid textbook. He looked at the other book longingly but decided to follow Snapes orders and read his book first. The essay wasn't long, but the chapters weren't long either. And they barely had something worth writing about. Harry huffed as he finished his essay and saw that he had another hour left. He grabbed the book, kicked of his shoes and laid down on his bed. He started reading the fourth chapter and was pleasantly surprised. There, spells and their uses. That sounded way more interesting.

__________

Salazar groaned in annoyance as the brat knocked again. Dumbledore demanded their presence at other places once in a while, and today was his turn. He sighed in annoyance as Igor Kakaroff exited his office. Finally.

"Mr. Potter," Salazar hissed the second he walked into the portrait. He hid a smirk as the boy almost fell of the bed in fright. "One knock does suffice. I was otherwise occupied," he continued and the boy blushed and his face fell forward in shame.

"I am sorry sir, I was simply wondering why you didn't come. It never took you that long before." He mumbled and Salazar almost felt sorry for his tone, almost.

"Well, the Headmaster sent me elsewhere. I shall be able to return in a few minutes though. Please be patient." He said and left again. The boy could brood on a bad conscience for a while.

"Headmaster. Durmstrang is calm. Igor had a talk with one of his students, can't pronounce the boys name. Everything seems in the ordinary." Salazar said the moment he returned to his portrait.

"Thank you Salazar. Is he still in his office?" Dumbledore asked, fully intending to send Salazar back.

"No, he went to his chambers. It is time for them to reside to bed now. As you know." Dumbledore nodded and paid no further attention to Salazar.

___________

Harry sat on his bed, heat creeping up his neck. He hadn't meant to annoy Slytherin.

'Ah, Mr. Potter, why the long face?" Salazar asked and smiled as the boy jumped yet again.

"I am really sorry, sir. I didn't mean to annoy you." Harry said as fast as he could and tried to look as sorry as possible. He didn't want the man to be mad at him, he was after all the only nice company he had.

"You are quiet alright, Mr. Potter, just remember that I hear the first knock and will come as soon as I can." He said and allowed his face to relax. A stern posture really was more comfortable as he was drawn that way, but he was not going to frighten the boy further.

"Thank you." Harry said and then got up and walked towards the portrait.

"Professor Snape talked to me. And he told me what he expects of me now," Harry started and then sat down in his desk chair picking up his essay.

"He said that he expected at least one essay per book and that I had to read at least like 3 Chapters in my 2 hours everyday. I did that and wrote my first essay on that. Because I just don't want him to nag me later than I am lazy. He did say that he did not like Laziness at all." Harry went on and smiled up at Salazar.

"Yes, I can't imagine him taking that to well." Salazar agreed and told Harry to read out his essay. It was good. He had never read the new Defense school book, but the essay sounded rather good to him. "There is nothing really on defense in the book, so I couldn't put it in the essay. Chapter number 4 is better though." Harry said as soon as he finished reading his essay.

"It is quiet good Harry. Why don't you continue reading your Defense book, you could read it out loud and I could help you write your essay on the next three chapters then?" Salazar offered.

"But I only have to write one essay per book." Harry said slightly confused.

"Yes, that is what he said, But I would like you to right an essay every three chapters. And I bet your Master would be pleasantly surprised if you wrote more then one essay."

Harry shrugged and started reading the fourth chapter out loud. He almost reached the 6 chapter when Salazar had him stop.

"You are a fascinating reader, Mr. Potter." He praised. And it was true, the pronunciation Harry used made the words come alive. It was way easier that way to remember the text. "You should always read out loud when you try to study something. It helps," he said as Harry smiled lightly. He was rarely praised, and when he was he dwelled in it.

"But now, it is time for Dinner. And please Mr. Potter, spend the time with your friends. I will be here when you come back!" Salazar said and winked at him before walking out of the portrait.

Harry sighed. Time for dinner. But he was allowed to spend time with his friends then. And Dumbledore wanted him to go to his office and try out the necklace after that. He could have it ready, now.

Harry walked over to the chamber exit and glanced through the portrait. Drat, there were people in the hall. He would be late to dinner. He sat down in the living-room and decided to wait a couple of minutes. He could try the floo and floo up to Dumbledore's office, but he had not done that by himself and didn't really trust himself with that just yet.

The Bell chimed indicating that Dinner started now. How humiliating would it be to come to late. Everybody would look at him. But students had to be present at every meal, so he couldn't just skip it. And Snape was for sure going to notice.

He walked back over to the portrait and looked through again. Great. There were still Slytherin hurrying by the hall. They were running late as well. He couldn't leave now. The others would notice him. And a Gryffindor down alone in the dungeons wasn't a good idea. Fred and George had told him and Ron. And he really didn't want to be trashed.

He looked out again. It looked empty. Should he dare it? The other times when he left he knew the other students be either in class or at lunch. He almost stepped through when he saw another figure running past the portrait. Great, that would have been just great. Being caught. But the longer he stood there, the more nervous he got. He waited another two minutes and nobody ran past. He squeezed his eyes shut and jumped through. Nobody, he inhaled in relief before running up to the Great hall.

He ducked his head and blushed as other students looked at him and snickered. This was so humiliating. He should have just skipped dinner. He quickly found his seat between Ron and Neville.

"Why are you so late?" Ron whispered and looked around. Harry shrugged as he saw Lavender Brown leaning in to eavesdrop.

He silently ate his dinner, not speaking. He blushed again as he saw Percy getting up and walking towards him.

"Harry, being late to dinner is against the rules." Percy stated quietly. "Oh Percy, leave him be." Fred called over and George faked puking behind his hand.

"Just don't let it happen again." Percy said and shot Fred and George a warning glare.

Harry nodded and leaned back over his plate. This was so humiliating. He hated Snape. This was all Snapes fault. He wouldn't have been late if he would have found a way for him to exit their chambers without having to fear to be caught by some crazy snakes. Harry got up as soon as he finished and quickly walked out of the great hall, ignoring Ron calling after him. He ran up the Marble stairs and only stopped in front of the fat lady. Ron caught up with him only a few seconds later.

"Man, what was that all about?" He coughed, trying to get some oxygen into his lungs. "Just open the portrait, all right? I don't know the new password." Harry said and hurried into the common-room the second the fat lady swung open.

"What's wrong, harry? First you came late and then you stormed off." Ron said and sat down in the armchair by the fire.

"Nothing really, it was just that I was embarrassed I was late. But that wasn't even really my fault, and then everybody looked at me, and you know that I don't like that. So I just got out of there." Harry said and exhaled in a huff.

"Well, why were you late to dinner? Snape was already there." Ron asked.

"Well, First Snape like gave me a lecture of what he would expect and then he told me what my assignments were. I just got caught of with one of the things he had me do. And then it chimed dinner, but I couldn't leave the rooms, because there were slytherin lingering in the hallway. And I personally don't want to run into a bunch of them." Harry finished and Ron chuckled.

"Yeah. You could get infected with stupidity." They soon were giggling together.

"This is how it should be you know. You should be here all the time." Ron said as the others walked in. Harry shrugged. Ron wasn't helping. There was nothing he could do about that. And Ron should accept that. He was giving Harry a hard time with this.

"Leave him be Ronald." Hermione said as she sat down on one of the coaches immediately hiding her face behind one of her books. Ronald rolled his eyes.

"Leave me be, Granger." He said and Harry opened his eyes. What the heck was that all about? He knew that Ron didn't really like the girl, but that was no reason to be impolite. But he couldn't tell him, because he didn't want to loose the only real friend he had.

Hermione tightened her lips behind her books, but otherwise showed no sign of recognition.

"Want to play chess?" Ron asked harry and rolled his eyes meaningfully. But Harry hesitated. That was really mean and Harry didn't like bullies at all. Not after being bullied himself. But Ron was already setting up the board and soon he was engaged in the game. He always lost, normally. But he was playing a really good game tonight. He was so focused on it that he did not watch the time.

"Harry didn't you say you had to be gone by 6.30?" Hermione suddenly asked, her voice quite squeaky. Harry froze. He knew he was late before he looked at his watch. He felt fear once again creeping up his spine.

"No, come on. Let's finish the game. I don't want you to go yet." Ron whined, not grasping the seriousness of the situation.

"You are being selfish." Hermione spat and Harry silently agreed with her. It was 6:35 p.m.. He was five minutes late already. And he still had to see Professor Dumbledore.

"Nobody asked you, Granger." Ron spat back, his ears turning read.

"Well, I got to go. See you at breakfast." Harry said and pushed Ron back into the coach as he ran off.

His hands were shaking violently as he knocked on Dumbledore's office door. "Come in."

"Good evening, sir." He panted as he closed the door behind him.

"Mr. Potter, take a breath. Calm down. I didn't tell you a time, did I?" Harry shook his head no. Still panting.

"No, but Professor Snape did, I was supposed to be in the quarters 10 minutes ago." He said. He was close to tears by then. He truly did not want to fight with Snape. the man hated his guts.

"Oh, we best hurry up in that case," Dumbledore said and stood of levitating the necklace in front of him. He slowly levitated it over Harry's head and then nodded in satisfaction at his hung secured on the boys neck.

"Very well. I want you to think of a password now. A word no-one can guess. That will be your activation code." Harry closed his eyes. 'Salazar Slytherin' he thought with all his might. He stuttered as he felt the necklace warming considerately.

"Good, you need to think the word three times in order, without pausing to activate it." Harry nodded, bode fare-well and then thought the name three times. He squeaked in surprise as something tugged him at the navel. He found himself flung onto his bed a second later, feeling quiet dizzy. The next thing he knew his door was crashed open and he jumped of the bed in fear.

"Am I not worth your time, Potter? Do you think you can simply ignore me?" Snape hissed. Harry blanched 'sssimlply'.

"No sir, I am sorry." He stuttered while backing up. The man scared him witless.

"Yes, you will be." Snape spat. Harry couldn't suppress the shiver 'yesss'.

"Your are confined to your room tomorrow. No free time." Snape spat before closing the door behind him. Harry closed his eyes and exhaled in relief.

He was grounded. He could live with that. It wasn't the first time. And it was a day. He had been grounded for weeks before.

"You should have paid attention to the time Mr. Potter. Tardiness is not acceptable." Salazar chided and Harry ducked his head. This was so much worse than Snapes hissing.

"I am sorry, sir. I and my friend were playing chess and I just didn't pay attention to the time. And then I had to see Dumbledore." Harry mumbled.

"Well, as I said. You should have paid attention to the time. You brought the grounding to yourself." Harry nodded sadly. But that was okay. He still had Slytherin. Or would the man not talk to him, while he was grounded?

"I should really stay away tomorrow, for you to learn the consequences of tardiness. But I guess, you will learn them just as good with me reminding you every now and then." Salazar said smiling, as if he heard Harry's thoughts.

"Thank you, sir. I will really try to do better. I promise." Harry said and for the first time looked up into the black orbs, sealing his promise.

"I do believe you. But Harry, you can be happy, that I am not your Master." He said chuckling to himself.

"Why is that sir?" Harry asked, not certain if he really wanted to hear the answer.

"Well, I guess I would have handled the situation a little more harshly." Was all the man said, never loosing his smile.

___________________

Snape fumed as he sat down in the living-room. So the boy took advantage of him. He had granted him free-time, and what did the brat do? Extend it. Snape got out of his chair and strode towards the boys room, only to stop and retreat. No, he would not do it. He was just angry now. The grounding was enough. The boy was late, that was all. It happened to many kids in that age. The boy would learn of this when he wouldn't be allowed to leave his room the next day.

Snape sighed. "Potter," he called.

He heard something heavy fall to the floor and a hushed swear but then the boy emerged. Snape watched the boy as he stood in the doorway. He was looking at his feet and really did look ashamed. Was it possible that the boy was sorry for his tardiness?

"I believe I deserve an explanation and apology." He said. The boy cringed under the stern tone.

"I-I was playing chess with Ron, and- and I- I forgot the t-time." Harry blushed. "And I st-still had t-to see Du-Dumbledore." He added and then inhaled deeply.

"'m sorry," he said and blushed crimson.

"Excuse me? I do appreciate eye-contact when spoken too." He said. the boy got even smaller.

It seemed to be a great struggle for the boy to lift his eyes of the carpet. But their eyes only met briefly. "Sorry, it won't happen again, sir." he said quickly before his eyes focused back at the carpet.

"I do hope not, Mr. Potter. You might find yourself with a very sore behind. Am I understood?" Harry blushed again. Snape would beat him? Snape -could- beat him? Harry blanched. Fear reined into his every bone.

"Yes sir." Harry answered. So it would be no different then? It was the same?

Snape frowned as he saw the play of emotion on the boys face. Good, he should be scared. He would not allow the brat to bend the rules with him. It was enough that every single person in this school bowed to the boy.

"Your tardiness is an annoying habit. First you are later to dinner, and then you are late for your evening lesson." Snape spat. Harry lifted his chin, defiantly. It was not his fault that the stupid Slytherins lingered in the stupid dungeon hall. He would not take the blame for that.

"That wasn't my fault. The hall was crowded." Harry snapped. It took him less than a second to regret his tone as Snape glared at him.

"Watch-your-tone!" He barked and Harry jumped.

"You are to speak to me in a respectful tone, or I shall cut out your tongue and use it in my potions. Am I understood?" he said advancing him.

"Y-yes, sir." Harry squeaked. His fingers started trembling and he hid them behind his back. Why was he so afraid? He knew that he wasn't allowed to cut out his tongue.

"Straighten up." Snape said, he was surprised. He had never noticed before how small the boy was. He barely reached his rips. Draco was almost a head taller than him. He watched the boy as he stood up straight, confusion on his face. He would have to get the boy checked by Pomfrey later on.

"Tell me about the three chapters you read today." He said and watched the boy squirm under his glare.

"I wrote an essay on them." Harry said nervously.

"Even better. Bring it to me. I will read it over." Snape was impressed. He had not expected the brat to willingly do some work. That made things easier for him. But what was he to do for the next one and a half hours? He had planned on making the brat write the essay on the three-first chapters.

Harry hurried to his room and grabbed the essay. Salazar was not in his portrait. He laid it on the table where snape sat and then waited. He felt stupid standing of to the side. But he didn't know if he was allowed to sit and he for sure didn't want to stand somewhere close to the man.

"Sit down Potter." Snape snapped as the brat kept on squirming. Why could they never just be still? He read over the essay and was again surprised. The brat had actually paid attention to the text. His writing was still outrageous but that was not something he wished to take care of.

Harry looked at his knees, he could see Snape reading the essay out of the corner of his eye and got more agitated by the second. Why didn't he at least say something? Yell, or scream. The silence made him feel on edge. He stiffened when Snape stood up. But expect of the expected slap, came nothing. Snape had simply walked over to a bookshelf.

Harry watched him as he took out a big folder and brought it back to the table.

"This is your folder. Every time you have written an essay or something you might have to write, I expect you to put it in here and place it on the Living-room table. I will know that you have handed in something, that way." Harry nodded silently. What had he expected? Praise? For sure not. Snape was just the evil git of the dungeons, a stupid selfish sea fish, with greasy hair and a crooked nose.

Snape slammed the folder shut and was satisfied when the little brat jumped at least a foot high. "You still have an hour of lessons left. Go to your room and continue reading." Harry found himself sitting by himself a minute later.

His essay was good, Salazar thought so too. Why couldn't Snape at least let him know something? He stomped all the way back to the room and closed his door, at least loud enough to sooth his angry blood. He threw himself on his bed. He could be in the Gryffindor tower now, with his friends. But no, he had to sit here and read the stupid book, just because Dumbledore was Paranoid. Tears welled up in his eyes. This was so unfair. Why was he always the one being sorted out and picked on? It has always been like that. He rubbed the tears of his cheeks in annoyance. He was not going to cry. That's what Snape wanted. He wanted to see him break, but he wouldn't.

"Oh dear," Salazar said and Harry jumped. "Why does everyone enjoy scaring me?" Harry yelled. Salazar raised his eyebrows.

"I am sorry if I frightened you Harry. That was not my intention. I simply have no other way of getting your attention. I have to make noise." Harry sighed.

"I am sorry." He said and sat up.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Potter?" Salazar asked, smirking slightly.

"I am sore." Harry replied. And it was true. His throat ached terribly and he had a bad pressure behind his eyes. His nose was also a little stuffed.

Salazar chuckled, totally misunderstanding the situation. "Well, it wouldn't be worth nothing, if it wouldn't sting, now would it?" he said. Harry looked at him confused.

"What? There is no sting. My throat is sore. I think I am getting a cold." He said, "What are you talking about?" But then it dawned on him.

"No, he- what? He isn't allowed to hit me. Teachers aren't." Harry said. This was a weird talk. But then Snapes words came back to his mind. Hadn't he threatened him with a beating?

"Oh, you are mistaking Mr. Potter. Heads of Houses are allowed to physically punish students." Salazar said. The boy didn't know? How in the world was Minerva punishing her lions? No wonder they were out of control.

"No, I think you are mistaken. McGonagall never does that. And that's something with the Weasley twins in our house." Harry argued. That was simply not true. Snape had only wanted to scare him. There was no truth in that.

"Mr. Potter, do trust me when I tell you something. Physical Chastisement is allowed. Don't question me." He said. Harry ducked. He hadn't meant to offend Salazar Slytherin. This was just new to him. No one had ever told him. And he was sure that if McGonagall would be allowed to beat them, she would have resorted to that, at least in Fred's and George's case.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." Harry said but was quiet after that. So Snape was allowed to beat him? How come he hadn't? He had been late after all. His uncle wouldn't have hesitated for a second. But then Snape, even if the man was even more scary than his uncle, wasn't his uncle. Snape seemed to have control over his temper, something uncle Vernon was missing entirely.

"Don't worry about that, harry. Professor Snape won't resort to that unless you give him reason too."

Harry sighed and leaned back. "Come on, read to me." Salazar said and Harry did as he was told.

**Snapes wife to be: Thank you, the idea of Harry talking to the founder of Slytherin house just jumped on me and I thought, okay I will go with that. And thank you. I am trying hard to improve everyday. **

**Visitkarte; Harry will try his best to keep it secret, like we all know. And yes, he will improve in school. There is some good influence around him now. He no longer feels the need to be on Ron's level. He works hard to make Salazar praise him.**

**Wandamarie; As before, I am glad I was able to write it to your liking and yes I am doing a little better every day now. I do dread the next session though :-(**

**Mooree: YES, a long one. I was pleasantly surprised as well.**

**kartofel: I like your penname. Kartoffel, so two f's is potato translated from german. And thank you, you made me laugh. Once I am tonedeaf I quit singing. I loved that.**

**Thank you, yes it is hard to write stuff in your second language, isn't it? And yes, that helped a lot. **

**Rislanderinks: Thank you for your help. Sush? you are american, are you? I am glad I could entertain you! I am still here, and I do hope that I will be able to post this before I return to the hospital. I am SO SICK of IT!!! **

**PhoenixGrifyndor; Thank you. I do too! **

**icul8er; thank you xD! **

**Huh, this is a long chapter again. I am so glad that Salazar is there to help me, he makes it so easy for me to improve Harry's scholastic career... it just doesn't seem right to me to have Snape tutor him. That's just not snapish... xD**

**Thanks for the reviews people!**


End file.
